


Дежавю

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: У тебя бывает дежавю? Такое странное чувство, его никак не ухватить, и чем сильнее стараешься, тем скорее ускользает.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy





	Дежавю

Смокинг в чехле на дверной ручке шкафа.

— У тебя бывает дежавю? Такое странное чувство, его никак не ухватить, и чем сильнее стараешься, тем скорее ускользает. — Жан-Жак вдевает в рукава чёрные запонки. У Отабека одолжил однажды, да так себе и захапал. — Но знаешь, я научился. Главное — расслабиться и не фокусироваться. Как объёмные картинки. У тебя были в детстве?.. Надену твои джинсы.

— Ничего не передавит?

— Это тебе они велики. А мне будут в самый раз.

Отабек пожимает плечами — как хочешь. Он стоит рядом, смотрит в то же зеркало, полностью одет, только галстук завязать.

— Ты что-то конкретное вспомнил?

— М-м?

— Дежавю. Что-то вспомнил? Или абстрактно?

— Мы уже ходили на эту свадьбу, помнишь? — Жан-Жак вертится у зеркала в расстегнутой рубашке и чёрных порезанных джинсах, смотрит на Отабека, закатывает глаза:

— Дава-а-ай, — Жан-Жак разворачивает его к себе, — что за нелепый школьный узел?!

— Свадьба другая была.

— Конечно другая, ту мы сорвали, помнишь? — усмехается Жан-Жак, стягивая с Отабека галстук. — На мне был новенький смокинг, а ты взял напрокат новенький байк. Они были чёрные и блестели, хоть под водопад становись.

Пока Жан-Жак ловко перекидывает конец галстука туда-сюда, Отабек послушно ждёт. Проводит по длинному шраму на животе рядом с дурацкой татуировкой. Отабек так говорит по-русски: «Дурацкая».

О чём он только думал, когда набивал? Теперь она вдвое дороже других.

Узел выходит асимметричным, нарочито небрежным: «Слишком sexi, чтобы стараться». Жан-Жак смотрит на узел, на губы, в глаза. Целует, конечно, как и в тот раз, и бормочет в губы:

— Там недалеко есть кафе. Сбросишь меня и приедешь, как бы отдельно. Я выпью кофе и подтянусь следом. Никто и не заподозрит.

— Конечно нет, никто не заподозрит, что мы педики…

— Конечно нет: ты признанный женатый-на-работе, а я гетер — надёжный, как сотня баксов, — беспечно пожимает плечами Жан-Жак. — И последнее! Смокинг, в котором размер не имеет значения.

Жан-Жак извлёкает из чехла смокинг, надевает, и ему, чёрт подери, идёт.

— Не понимаю, зачем волочить с собой смокинг, если можно взять напрокат? — вот так Отабек всё портит. Специально или нарочно.

— Ну, ты взял напрокат и посмотри на себя теперь, а.

— Что?

— Что?

— Что тебе не нравится?

— Ну Бекли, я люблю тебя в любом виде, ты же знаешь. Даже в образе «не перепутайте с официантом».

— Пожалуй, я надену твои шорты.

— Что?

— Что? — Отабек открывает шкаф и выбирает шорты — фиолетовые из костюмной ткани. — Глянь, это же итальянская шерсть.

— Бекли, ты шутишь.

— По цвету к прокатному смокингу почти подходят: они тоже не коричневые.

На нём сели — чуть выше колена. Идеально. Смело можно подарить.

— О’кей. Я надену твою водолазку. Любую — они все одинаковые «Я у мамы режиссёр», — Жан-Жак демонстративно вытаскивает не глядя.

— Очень удобные, рекомендую. Помню, у тебя была отличная майка, черная, как я люблю. Белая тоже ничего. О, зебра.

Жан-Жак натягивает водолазку — ему, конечно, в облипку, но не неприлично.

Отабек меняет рубашку на зебро-полосатую борцовку, Жан-Жак заправляет ему край майки в шорты:

— Так лучше, мальчиш-плохиш. Только цепочку эту свою сними, а то как ганста нулевых. Я возьму твой шейный платок, пожалуй.

Отабек выправляет золотую цепочку поверх галстука. Жан-Жак выбирает между двумя чёрными платками.

— Какие? — Отабек спрашивает уже из коридора. В одной руке держит красные кеды, в другой чёрные берцы.

— Ты же наденешь те, что я не выберу?

Отабек молча смотрит.

— Надевай кеды. Верните мой две тысячи седьмой.

Жан-Жак завязывает на шее чёрный шейный платок, а Отабек обувает желтые кроссовки. Очень яркие. Вырви глаз.

— Выглядишь… как педик.

— Ещё ноги побрею.

— Кишка тонка.

Отабек снимает кроссовки и отправляется в ванную.

Жан-Жак смотрит в зеркало и растопыривает пальцы в фирменном жесте. В этом шикарном смокинге, за который он отвалил гору зелёных, серой водолазке и драных джинсах он зашибенно смотрится: «Я не наряжался, но выгляжу, конечно, супер, никаких сомнений». Даже трость не портит вида, а наоборот — дополняет образ. На водолазке мелкие мягкие катышки и зацепки на груди. На всех водолазках в одном месте — там, где у Отабека внутренний карман на молнии; Жан-Жак проводит по катышкам кончиками пальцев. Серый нагрудный платок подойдёт. Или лучше винный? Жан-Жак упирается лбом в холодное зеркало, делает несколько вдохов и выбирает винный.

Что-то брякает и напором шумит вода.

Жан-Жак закатывает глаза и идёт на звук.

Отабек сидит на бортике ванной, короткими движениями снимает с ноги пену.

— Ты не умеешь, да?

— Не приходилось. Нога… больше подбородка.

— Какое очаровательное наблюдение.

Пена на колене тревожно окрашивается.

— Да Бекли, ну чего ты как…

Жан-Жак отставляет трость в угол, роется в шкафчике, суёт Отабеку вату и антисептик из аптечки и отбирает бритву.

Крепко ухватив за стопу, ведёт аккуратным чётким движением.

— А ты профи, я смотрю.

— Приходилось, — хмыкает Жан-Жак, — снимался в рекламе курорта, и потом фотосессия ещё была, помнишь? Там пришлось ноги побрить несколько раз.

— Не помню, Жаным.

— У тебя ещё на бёдрах почти нет, не придётся до жопы брить. — Жан-Жак аккуратно обводит лезвием колено.

— А ты до жопы брил?

— Конечно.

Отабек смеётся.

— Ч-ч-ш! Не трясись, ты чё ржёшь?

Отабек всё равно трясётся.

— Так ты что, после этого как в меховых трусах остался?! — у Отабека глупый смех. Как будто он квакает и от этого задыхается, и, в особо тяжких случаях, хрюкает ещё. Когда Отабек смеётся, рука сама тянется вызвать ему скорую.

— Получается, так, — Жан-Жак тоже смеётся. — Я смотрел только на свои шикарные ноги и забыл оценить всю картину целиком.

— Какое упущение.

Жан-Жак снова хватает щиколотку и шикает. Отабек тихонько по-дедушачьи хихикает.

— Я надену твои носки, Бекли. Те, что с дырочкой на пальце.

— Я их выкинул.

— Бекли, — Жан-Жак поднимает глаза, — у меня встаёт, когда ты мне врёшь.

— У тебя встаёт от того, что ты ноги мне бреешь.

Жан-Жак улыбается и принимается за вторую ногу.

— Не без этого.

— Может, не поедем?

Жан-Жак сглатывает, улыбка блекнет. Поедут. В голову втискиваются кадры, моргают флэшбэки. Врезаясь в пену, станок оставляет за собой след гладкой кожи. Под коленом белый шрам, на икре пожелтевший синяк. В последнюю очередь проводит по щиколотке, чмокает в косточку. Как тогда. Только пахнет не ментолом, а палёной резиной и асфальтом. Жан-Жак ополаскивает бритву и кладёт на раковину. Расфокусироваться.

— Ты ведь и так не едешь никуда.

— Не еду.

— Ты тогда не хотел ехать.

Тогда Отабек говорил: «Давай останемся, Жаным?» и «Может, не поедем?»

Расслабиться.

Пластыри в аптечке только детские. Жан-Жак достаёт один — голубой с мультяшными овечками. Лепит на колено полоску. Целует чуть выше. Всё как тогда.

— Жаным. Я переезжаю в Канаду.

Визг тормозов.

Горькая вонь асфальта.

Жёлтый кроссовок красный.

Белый халат. Оконченная спортивная карьера выглядит как чёрно-голубой рентгеновский снимок.

Жан-Жак поднимается, берёт лицо в ладони, Отабеку приходится задрать голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза.

— …Жаным, я нашёл хореографа в Торонто. Каток в твоём районе, прикинь...

— Не говори этого. Ты это уже говорил. Почему ты повторяешь это снова и снова?

— А почему ты до сих пор носишь мою одежду?

— Это ты всё испортил. Ты всегда всё портил.

По щекам Отабека капли, по вискам в уши, ползут, оставляя кривые дорожки. Прозрачные, а не красные. Жан-Жак прислоняется лбом к мокрому лбу. Хватается за ускользающее изо всех сил.

— Бекли.

— М.

— Почему ты плачешь?

— Это не я, Жаным.

Жан-Жак переводит взгляд с пустой ванны на свой нагрудный платок.

— Пожалуй, всё-таки серый.


End file.
